


fake.

by protect_rosie



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You know damn well what my fucking problem is! You pretend to be this nice, typical all american male, that has a wonderful trophy wife that loves him, yet you’re fucking someone else on the staff. You’re a fucking piece of shit.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	fake.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I’m so proud of this. because I wrote it so fast. inspired by the “Wed to Red” game on the Cardinal Glennon foundation youtube. I know it’s mostly dialogue, but I hope y’all will enjoy!! comments/kudos would be much appreciated.

“...and I just wanted to let you know how fucking fake you looked up there,” Kevin says, anger clear in his voice, as he glares at Shelby. “Does Amy even know what you do with me during the season? Does she know that you come knocking at my door each night, practically begging me to fuck you because you can’t get off with her? Does she know that most of the times your throat is too sore for you to speak because you scream my name? Does she?”

“Shut up!” Shelby yells, placing his hands on his hips before he turns around. “What the fuck is your problem anyway?”

“You know damn well what my fucking problem is! You pretend to be this nice, typical all american male, that has a wonderful trophy wife that loves him, yet you’re fucking someone else on the staff. You’re a fucking piece of shit.”

“I’m the piece of shit? _I’m_ the piece of shit? Have you even looked at yourself lately? For fuck’s sake, you are the most desperate person on this fucking team. Don’t act like I’m the only one that’s begging for a fuck when you damn well know that you’ve been at my door several times. You’re the one that accepted to do this in the first place.”

“Because you fucking tricked me into it! You said, when we first started, that you were a single man. You said you were single. I had no fucking clue or a way of knowing that you were engaged to get married. You don't fucking tell me anything.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to stop when you found out? I mean, how stupid do you have to be to keep going with something like this?”

“You shouldn’t be the one to talk,” he replies, sitting on the edge of the bed. “May I remind you that this, whatever this is, constitutes the consent of two people? And last time I checked, I’m only one person.”

“Last time we spoke about this, you said you were fine with it. What made you change your mind?”

“My god, it’s like you don’t even know me. Oh my god,” Kevin whispers as he rubs his face down with both his hands. “You just use me for the sex, don’t you? Oh god, I’m going to be sick.”

“Don’t fucking avoid the question. You don’t even fuck me as hard and good as you used to. Answer my question. What made you change your mind from the last time we spoke?”

“You said you weren’t going to do the Glennon thing with her and next thing I know, you’re up there competing with her and acting all romantic and shit. ‘I love you baby,’ yeah, okay. I bet you tell her you love her even after I’ve fucked your brains out the previous night and when you’re thinking of me. I bet when you cancel on her, you’re telling her you love her.”

“What the fuck are you even saying?”

“What I’m saying, Shelby, is that I’m fucking sick and tired of being your side deal,” Kevin says, standing up. “I’m sick of no one knowing about us. What would happen if there’s some sort of freak accident tomorrow and we both die, then no one would know. It’s like what we had wasn’t real.”

“What we had? I thought I made it clear when we first started that this was going to be nothing but an occasional fuck.”

“An occasional fuck? Shelby, you’re practically knocking down my door every night, saying ‘Oh god, Kevin, let me in. Amy is driving me nuts. I can’t take it anymore,’ okay. Tell me, what do you even feel for me? Is it just sexual attraction? Is there nothing more?”

“Kevin, what the fuck?” Shelby whispers, feeling a knot begin to build up in his throat. “You know that I love you and that anything I do or say to Amy is just bullshit.”

“Then why are you still married to her? Why are you still married to someone that you don’t love and not married to someone that you do? I don’t fucking understand you. And honestly, I’m done. I’m tired of trying to figure you out.” Kevin then moves towards the door, but before he leaves, turns to Shelby and says, “Call me again when you know what you want.”

“You know you’re what I want,” Shelby says, feeling the tears as they well up in his eyes. “I.. I just can’t leave her. Do you know how hard it’s going to be for her knowing that I left her for another guy? She’s from the deep south, she’s going to be crushed.”

“Wow, for someone who says he doesn’t love her, you sure care more about her feelings than mine.”

“It’s not that, I just.. Give me time, alright? I’ve got to find some way to let her down easy. Just.. just promise me you won’t leave. At least not tonight, please.”

Kevin walks back to Shelby, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He looks into his eyes and smiles. It seems that what he’s been trying to tell him for the past several months has finally gone through. 

After a long time of silence, Kevin wipes Shelby’s tears away, then he says, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Shelby smiles and leans up to kiss Kevin.


End file.
